


Zen

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markham is freaked after the events of "Thirty-Eight Minutes" and Stackhouse calms him down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen

Will sat on his bed, hearing the chimes as he got up and opened the door, seeing Jason standing there. "Markham. You look like shit," Will told him.

"I feel like shit. Let me in, ass," Jason told him.

"Alright. Come on it. Might have something you haven't seen on my laptop, you movie whore."

"Will... I- Not tonight, none of the fucking posturing."

"Jase... That's all I am... posturing and bullshit..." Will told him, looking rebuked.

"Fuck. Will, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No... Dude, you're upset. What is going on?"

Jason hesitated. "What happened today."

Will looked away and nodded jerkily. "Yeah. We were dead. Immaterialized."

"Yeah. I want a God Damn Body left for what's left of my shitty family to bury..."

"I know. Me too. It's ok, Jase... It's ok," Will told him, wrapping his arms around him. Jason leaned into him, taking comfort.


End file.
